UnDollars
UnDollars (UnMoney, Un$) are official money of UnMultiverse. They were created 810 thousand years ago to replace 426 other types of money. UnDollars can be used in every country/colony/circle/dimension/whatever of UnMultiverse. Before 1680, UnDollars were Cards with I.O.U.s on the back. In 1680, they started making paper meant to be used as UnDollars. However, this paper was the size of a postage stamp. In fact, these UnDollars were just UnStamps with "UnPostal Service" and "UnCents" replaced by "UnBank" and "UnDollars". In 1754, the UnDollars were enlarged from postage stamp size to wall painting size. However, they were just pre-filled-out checks with no "Pay to the order of" field. In 1861, they were redesigned and became roughly the size they are today. However, all of them had Captain 0 on them. During World War II, the production of UnDollars ceased. After the war was over, they started making a series of UnDollars that was meant to be temporary. However, the designers were lazy, so the 1945 UnDollars were used until 1994, when the designers got off their lazy butts and the notes were redesigned. Instead of Captain 0 being on all the notes, each denomination had a different famous guy on it. The 1994 series introduced a security feature that is still on UnDollars today: the invisible backside that makes them hard to copy. In 2000, a new series of UnDollars was made to celebrate the new millennium. This series was made of plastic. In 2010, yet another series was made. The 2010 UnDollars are holographic. Some 2010 UnDollars have a different series year. This is because more countries switched all banknotes to UnDollar notes, forcing more notes to be produced. UnCent coins exist, but they are used along with other currencies in a transition period. The value of UnDollars is regulated by the Undefeatables themselves. The currency is not subject to inflation or deflation because they're value is backed by the gods' will, which is the main reason everyone decided to use UnDollars (that and because the Undefeatables threatened them with death). UnDollars over the Years 30_UnDollars_1680.jpeg|30 UnDollars, 1680 4_UnDollars_1754.jpeg|4 UnDollars, 1754 UnDollars_1891.jpeg|1 UnDollar, 1861 5_UnDollars_1945.jpeg|5 UnDollars, 1945 1_UnDollar_1994.jpeg|1 UnDollar, 1994 2000_undollars_2000.jpeg|2000 UnDollars (Dunecat), 2000 Current UnDollars NegativeTwentyUnDollars.png|-'∞' UnDollars - Captain 1 NegativeTenUnDollars.png|-10 UnDollars - Waluigi 1524956153188.jpg|-3 UnDollars - Dipsy 1524335794590.jpg|-2 Undollars- Tinky Winky 2018_04_28_090353.png|-1½ UnDollars- Laa-Laa Undollar-po.png|-1 Undollar - Po Troll UnDollar.png|0 UnDollars - Troll 2018_04_28_081401.png|½ UnDollars - Tom 1UnDollar.png|1 UnDollar - Captain 0 2UnDollars.jpeg|2 UnDollars - Nobody 1516324376103.png|3 UnDollars - Mr. Key 1516489628664.jpg|4 Undollars - Captain один 5UnDollars.png|5 UnDollars - Dr. Robotnik imageedit_27_6459563291.gif|7 UnDollars - Minit's Ten Undollars.png|10 UnDollars - Phoenix Wright File:2019_01_19_112111.png|15 Undollars - HippyDippyHoop5 (part of the UnAnything Team series) 17undollars-unanythingteam1.jpeg|17 UnDollars - Kamafa Delgato (part of the UnAnything Team series) 18undollars-DTG.jpeg|18 UnDollars - User:DaTenthGate (19 Undollars is Azure; 16 Undollars is Ticiano) 20UnDollars.jpeg|20 UnDollars - Queen Elizabeth II imageedit_57_2391796152.gif|25 UnDollars - Jewelpets File:30undollars.jpg|30 UnDollars - George W. Bush 37UnDollars.jpeg|37 UnDollars - Berry (Part of the UnAnything Team series) 0409da73-eb1a-4634-9e3f-f8edc7377b76_(2).png|42 UnDollars - 42 2019_07_17_113452.png|56 UnDollars - Cyndaquil Drawing_(1).png|96 UnDollars - Kat and Ana King_dollars.jpg|100 UnDollars - King Harkinian 133UnDollars.png|133 UnDollars - Dr. Robotnik during Robotnik War 200Dolla.png|200 UnDollars - Captain 20 300UnDollars.png|300 UnDollars - Leonidas 666UnDollars.png|666 UnDollars - Giygas 2009UnDollars2016.jpg|2009 UnDollars - Ceiling Cat 9001UnDollars.png|9001 UnDollars - Vegeta 10,052,011UnDollar.png|10,052,011 UnDollars - Steve Jobs 1000000000UnDollars.png|1,000,000,000 UnDollars - Bill Gates 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999Undollars.png|'∞' UnDollars - Chuck Norris Not a Number.png|NaN(The value, not to be confused with the person) Undollars - MissingNo Category:Stuff Category:Items eaten by Baby Yoshi Category:Gallery Pages Category:Money